When the Monsters Come out to play
When the Monsters Come out to Play is the Halloween case for Parinaita. It is the 3rd extra case in the series. Plot Edward the player were talking about Halloween and families until the topic of "The monsters of Parinaita" came up and Edward was quite offended when the player didn't believe him until Amy came in and reported, to the delight of Edward, that someone was found murdered at the town's market, they went there and found the horror writer, Steven Holloway, murdered. They questioned Benny Dance about the murder and then questioned Edward's friend, Silvano Lupo, they also questioned Ex-Solder, Wilford Charles. After they did that, they returned to the station to find out that Benny reported that someone got attacked by someone. The team went to split up the fight, they questioned Alice Matthews about what Benny was going on about, they then told her to keep safe, they then questioned Doris Fawkes about her making the murder weapon, after they returned to the station, someone came in and threatened to throw a firework in their face. The team managed to escape the firework attack by running into the secret room of Matthew Obidrand, which was last mentioned in In the Inky Dark Night, and then they carried on with their investigation. They then arrest Alice Matthews for the murder of Steven Holloway. When Edward and the player interrogated, Alice said that she was innocent, not wanting to murder Steven and she kept trying to not admit it until she snapped, revealing that she only killed Steven to become queen of the monsters, revealing that all the suspects with red lockets were a way to tell who wanted to be the king or queen, she however didn't reveal some information until she talked to Judge Justice, who listened and was confused by everything she said and then he sentenced her to life in prison. Later on, at the station, Arther and Edward talked about getting the monsters a new leader by the end of the night and then Edward brought up that they needed to protect Silvano and Benny at all cost, just in case anymore of the "Hunters" were looking for them. Summary Victim *''Steven Holloway'' Murder Weapon *''Silver Blades and Glass Pump'' Killer *''Alice Matthews'' Suspects Profile *This suspect reads "The History of Parinaita" *This suspect has been to Gottingham *This suspect wants Guy Fawkes to be a Saint Appearance *This suspect wears a red locket Profile *This suspect reads "The History of Parinaita" *This suspect has been to Gottingham *This suspect wants Guy Fawkes to be a Saint Appearance *This suspect wears a red locket Profile *The killer reads "The History of Parinaita" *The killer has been to Gottingham *The killer wants Guy Fawkes to be a Saint Profile *This suspect reads "The History of Parinaita" *This suspect has been to Gottingham *This suspect wants Guy Fawkes to be a Saint Appearance *This suspect wears a red locket Profile *The killer reads "The History of Parinaita" *The killer has been to Gottingham *The killer wants Guy Fawkes to be a Saint Crime Scenes Killer's Profile *The killer reads "The History of Parinaita" *The killer has been to Gottingham *The killer wants Guy Fawkes to be a Saint *The killer is a female *The killer wears a red Locket Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Town's Market (Clues: Victim's body, Ripped paper; New suspect: Benny Dance) *Examine Victim's Face (Result: Match; Victim Identified: Steven Holloway) *Ask Benny why he was on the crime scene (Available after examining victim; Clue: Suspect details) *Examine Mystery suspect (Result: Silvano Lupo; New suspect: Silvano Lupo) *Question Silvano Lupo (New crime scene: Parinaita Caves) *Investigate Parinaita Caves (Clue: Metal Box) *Examine Metal Box (Result: Old picture) *Examine Ripped Picture (Result: Solder; New suspect: Wilford Charles) *Talk to Wilford Charles *Examine ripped pieces of paper (prerequisite: Investigate Town's Market; Attribute: The killer reads "The history of Parinaita" *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has been to Gottingham) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *New suspect: Alice Matthews *Ask Alice about what happened (Profile updated: Alice reads "The history of Parinaita"; New crime scene: Victim's back garden) *Investigate Victim's Back Garden (Clues: Broken CD; Broken Mirror) *Examine Broken CD (Result: Fixed CD and Angry interview) *Question Wilford about the victim's interview (Profile Updated: Wilford reads "The History of Parinaita" and has been to Gottingham) *Examine Mirror (Result: Fibers) *Analyse Fibers (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wants Guy Fawkes to be a saint; New Crime scene: Cave River) *Investigate Cave River (Clues: Faded letter, Cupboard) *Examine Faded Letter (Result: Revealed letter) *Examine Handwriting (Result: Match) *Question Silvano about the letter (Profile Updated: Silvano reads "The History of Parinaita" and has been to Gottingham) *Examine Cupboard (Result: Silver Blades; Murder weapon filed: Silver Blades; new Suspect: Doris Fawkes) *Speak to Doris (Profile Updated: Doris reads "The History of Parinaita") *Move onto Chapter 3 (1 Star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Firework area (Clue: Burning firework, Chest, Model human) *Examine Chest (Result: Broken Glass) *Examine Broken Glass (Result: Glass pump) *Question Alice about the broken pump (Profile updated: Alice has been to Gottingham and want Guy Fawkes to be a saint) *Examine Model Human (Result: Powder) *Analyse powder (12:00:00) *Question Benny about the ripped model (Profile updated: Benny reads "The History of Parinaita" and has been to Gottingham and wants Guy Fawkes to be a saint) *Examine Burning Firework (Result: Burning skin) *Analyse Burning Skin (12:00:00) *Arrest Doris for trying to kill the police (Profile updated: Doris has been to Gottingham; Doris, Silvano and Wilford wants Guy Fawkes to be a saint) *Investigate Toy Market (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Locket, Glove) *Examine Locket (Result: Sweat) *Analyse sweat (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a female) *Examine Glove (Colourful substance) *Analyse Colourful Substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a red locket) *Arrest the killer NOW! *Move onto "When the Monsters Hide" Trivia *This case was released on Halloween as an Extra case *As with the other two Extra cases, it is unknown if these cases are canon or not Navigation